DE 10 2004 013 441 describes a measurement method and a measuring instrument for determining the spatial position of a wheel rim as well as a chassis measuring device. This measurement method is based on recognition of a geometric detail of a wheel rim, e.g., the rim flange, analyzing same with respect to its position in space and combining the results to yield an axial measurement.
It may happen that no geometric detail is recognized due to soiling of the wheel rim. In that case, the measurement method according to DE 10 2004 013 441 is not usable.
It may also happen that multiple geometric details on the wheel rim are recognized and that the method is performed based on a less suitable geometric detail of the wheel rim, thereby yielding suboptimal results.